The present invention relates to a wrapping machine, particularly for food products such as sweets and similar.
In particular, the present invention relates to a wrapping machine, a first portion of which provides for forming about each product a tubular wrapping which may be laterally heat sealed or left open, and a second portion of which provides for closing the opposite axial ends of the tubular wrapping about the product to form a known closed wrapping with folded and/or heat sealed or twisted ends.
Known machines of the aforementioned type generally present a feed device by which the products are fed to the machine in an orderly equally spaced succession and oriented a given way in relation to the traveling direction. The way the products--normally more or less elongated in shape--are oriented in relation to the traveling direction is a decisive factor in determining the design of the wrapping machine, so that known machines of the aforementioned type are generally "special purpose" types, i.e. designed exclusively for wrapping a given product oriented a given way for supply to the machine.
As a result, known machines of the above type are invariably expensive to produce and, for lack of versatility, rapidly become obsolete.